


Masked

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Roadhog just needs Junkrat to take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).



In the grand scheme of things, Roadhog aims to come across as a quiet, stoic sort of guy. He knows from experience that, combined with his sheer size, holding this sort of persona will help him command respect in just about any situation they might end up in. That’s what it’s all about, in the end. Commanding some kind of respect, being taken seriously when he and ‘Rat show up somewhere.

He holds much in this persona, enough that even when they’re alone most of the time, he doesn’t break from the character. That’s all who _Roadhog_ is, and in some ways, Roadhog is still just a character that Mako plays.

It’s only in these hidden, private moments that he allows not just the mask but that persona to fall away.

Sometimes, he thinks that these moments go a long way in allowing him to maintain some measure of sanity, despite the constant slippage he feels in the long run. He and ‘Rat are both a little crazy; everyone who lived like they lived in the Outback was. But one of them has to keep a level head, keep them goal oriented in some vague way, and since his employer isn’t exactly up to that, Roadhog takes it on himself to be the one who does, if only for Junkrat’s sake.

He takes a lot on himself for ‘Rat’s sake.

Nothing is _owed_ him, not as such, but Junkrat seems to get it that he _needs_ these little moments. And the younger man is eager enough to please, or at least to take control of an evening. Either way, Roadhog appreciates his enthusiasm.

 _Enthusiasm_ is a great way to describe what Jamie brings to the bedroom, too. He’s a little rough, a little toothy at times, but mostly he’s like a damn dream come true.  A really filthy one.

Junkrat revels in getting Roadhog off, and these nights that they spend together, Roadhog warm and unmasked and Junkrat commanding and dominant in a way he almost never is outside of these instants; these nights are some of the best that Roadhog has ever known. He loses himself in them.

“Stay still,” Jamie orders, his voice muffled and harshened from under the mask. As he speaks, he trails fingers over Roadhog’s face and then down over the sensitive, soft flesh of his neck. There’s a mole to one side and the smaller man pauses long enough to lean in, pushing the mask up and biting at it. Roadhog tries to focus on the ceiling above him and not on the man sprawled across his stomach, trying so hard to be _obedient_ , but god, if it isn’t difficult.

He licks his lips, which seem suddenly dry, then bites them as the piercings in his nipples next come under Jamie’s focus. Many nights, nights when they fool around but ‘Hog keeps charge, he toys with Jamie’s nipples, but it’s not always a treat he can bet on having returned. Now the smaller man is tugging on the rings and twisting the sensitive flesh below. He finds himself holding his breath, trying to keep from writhing as Junkrat nips and mouths at him.

When Junkrat twists suddenly, Mako’s eyes roll and he gasps, arching up into the touch. ‘Rat laughs and slaps the larger man’s gut, leaving a red, angry weal as he crows, “I said stay _still_ , mate, can’t you follow a simple order?”

Anyone else talking to that would find his fist suddenly very intimate with their face, but somehow it’s okay when it’s Junkrat. A lot is okay when it’s Junkrat, honestly.

“Look at you, already so fuckin’ hard,” ‘Rat teases, leaning back so he can use his mechanical hand to pull the mask back in place, reaching down with his flesh hand and stroking the bigger man. “Yeah, you like this. That’s hot, you know it?”

Roadhog, blissed out under Jamie’s attention, just moans a happy, low noise. He actually whines when Junkrat pulls his hand away, and jumps when his belly is struck again. He doesn’t know how ‘Rat figured out these little tricks to getting to him, but he certainly employs them well. What he lacks in subtlety he makes up for in giddy, eager energy.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare come yet, ya big slut,” he growls, and Mako actually shivers at the tone, amazed by how well Jamie can fit the role of aggressor when he really wants to. Maybe the mask helps, but he doesn’t think that’s everything. It’s not even close to everything, but it certainly does flick some kind of switch in the big man, seeing his mask obscuring ‘Rat’s face. It doesn’t fit him quite right and he’s constantly pushing it up to bit or breathe better, but there’s just something about his wearing it at all...

His toes curl as the smaller man continues stroking him, and he moans, loud and wordless, when Jamie squeezes him tightly.

It’s a close thing, but he doesn’t come, much as he might have been able to just from the easy way Jamie was moving. Everything feels hot and strung out, but he doesn’t move any more than to spread his legs a little wider as Junkrat settles between them.

Reveling in the attention ‘Rat lavishes on him, Roadhog loses track of time. Maybe it’s an hour the smaller man teases him, maybe it’s a couple minutes; he doesn’t know or care. The feeling of Jamie’s fingers working their way inside him is exquisite, overly indulgent, and he is a shivering, moaning mess by the time the younger man pulls away again, shaking excess lube from his hand and going for a condom.

When he sinks into Roadhog, he giggles at the way the larger man hisses and wriggles against the sweaty sheets. He’s always laughing when their like this, can’t seem to help it, and far from being offended, Roadhog finds himself attracted to that laugh. Even through the initial stretch and burn of the other’s penetration, he’s itching to touch himself.

“Hey, d’I look good like this, mate?” Rat asks, bracing himself against Mako’s sprawled knees and thrusting in hard and slow, making the larger man whine, eyes rolling before they can focus on the other Junker.

And god, yeah, he does. They’re both sweating, but unlike ‘Hog who just swelters and reeks with it, Jamison catches and seems to glow in the sullen light thrown by the single light their tiny room has to offer. The mask obscures his expression entirely, but Roadhog can imagine the cocky grin on the little shit’s face, the exact way his teeth would be bared beneath the leather. He nods, not trusting himself to try speaking, and reaches to stroke himself, already pitifully ready.

He’s not exactly surprised when Junkrat slaps his hand away, metal stinging across his knuckles and making him wince briefly. ‘Rat likes drawing it out, likes seeing how long he can toy with his larger partner. He especially likes doing so on nights like these, nights where all the control and power is given to him; he rides high on the heady waters of command.

Roadhog doesn’t mind in the least (one of them has to be in control, after all) but he still gasps out praise when Junkrat’s heated hand wraps around his cock and starts pumping.

He can tell by the harder, more erratic way Jamie is thrusting that the smaller man is close now too. He always really rails Roadhog when he gets toward the end of his fuse, no matter how much restraint he might have been showing earlier. At this point it’s a race to the finish, and Junkrat is, as always, playing to win.

Still, ‘Hog holds out a little while longer, moaning and shifting back onto ‘Rat like he’s desperate for more. Probably because he is; he can’t help but be.

In the end, it’s a damn close thing, but Junkrat goes first, the feeling more than enough to push the older man over the edge. Jamie doesn’t let up even when he comes, though, milking ‘Hog dry with a greedy little noise of pleasure.

Only after Mako is completely spent does Jamie stop stroking him. Wiping his hand on the sheets (Hog does not envy the person who will be turning their room down later), ‘Rat pulls out, sliding the condom off and tossing it in the vague direction of the room’s trash can. If it makes it in, ‘Hog can’t tell.

“Was that good?” ‘Rat asks, sliding the mask off and crawling up to straddle Roadhog’s belly. He leans down, but doesn’t kiss the larger man until ‘Hog nods. “Feel better?” He nods easily, before sitting up and kissing the smaller man more firmly.

Yeah, he definitely felt better.


End file.
